


【授翻】Rapunzel's Got Nothing on Us

by pulululu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, jason is a good dad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulululu/pseuds/pulululu
Summary: 成为一个父亲是一个小小的调整，但杰森决心要做一个好父亲。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【授翻】Rapunzel's Got Nothing on Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rapunzel's Got Nothing on Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706107) by [GoAwayOlivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAwayOlivia/pseuds/GoAwayOlivia). 



> 番外（3/4）

“丽莎，你确定不想让我剪一点你的头发吗?” 杰森已经尝试了无数次了，他已经尽了最大努力分开那些乱蓬蓬的红发。

“不！你不能剪它!” 她立刻表示抗议，只是因为杰森的手指几乎完全卡在了她的头发里，她才没有因为这个建议而跑开。

“丽莎，” 他又试了一次，努力想让她明白为什么他会提出这个建议，但是小女孩对此没有耐心。

“不!我想要一头像科莉姨妈那样的头发!”

“科莉姨妈是个外星人，胡萝卜头。她有着魔法造就的火焰头发。她不必担心这些难缠的结，”杰森抱怨着，一边小心翼翼地梳理着她湿漉漉的头发上的缠结。丽莎有一大堆头发，但是这些头发每一缕都很细，而且很卷，这意味着它们很容易缠在一起。当头发干燥的时候还不算太糟，但是每天晚上洗完澡后，杰森都需要花上十五分钟的时间来帮她梳通头发。这肯定不正常。他肯定在这里面搞错了什么。

“我想要一头像科莉姨妈那样的长发。我想要它像她的那样着火。”

“好吧，如果你把你的头发点着了，那就解决了我们的长度问题，因为一半的头发就会被你烧掉了，” 杰森说。

“嘿!” 丽莎愤怒地抗议道。

“我只是说，你只能选择其中一个，公主。但是如果你真的决定要点火烧头发，你必须先提醒我，这样我才能准备好一桶水。不过我得提醒你，烧焦的头发闻起来糟透了。”

“我不会把我的头发点着的，” 她反驳道，听起来有点气愤。

“那么选择长发而不是火发?”

“......大概......” 她嘟囔着，闷闷不乐。

“好吧，但是我们必须开始想些其他办法。这越来越荒谬了。” 他绝对力所不及。他需要帮助。“今晚我会和斯蒂芬姨妈谈谈，看看她有没有什么办法让这些缠结更容易解开，” 杰森决定，然后解开了最后一个缠结。他如释重负地叹了口气，又用梳子在发丝上梳了几下，然后把它扔到一边，这样他就可以把长长的发丝编在一起了。“不过，她说什么你就得做什么，否则我们至少得把它剪短一点。”

“好吧，” 丽莎勉强同意，“她能帮上忙吗?”

“如果有人能帮上忙的话，那一定是斯蒂芬姨妈，” 杰森说着，把长长的辫子的一头扎了下来。斯蒂芬妮的头发很长，而且自然卷曲，和丽莎的很像。它也比芭芭拉和卡斯的厚。她肯定有某种魔法来驯服它。

他从床上站起来，开始铺好被子。“好了，胡萝卜头，进去吧。”

丽莎爬过宽大舒适的床，在被子下扭动着。杰森拉起毯子，给她盖上，然后坐在毯子上，从床头柜上抓起《罗宾汉》。

他在一家书店里找到了一套儿童名著，丽莎正在津津有味地读着，这让他非常兴奋。她特别喜欢《罗宾汉》，他们每天晚上都会读一两章来重温一遍，作为她的睡前故事。

当罗宾汉试图沿路抢劫威尔·斯卡利特的时候，丽莎热切地听着。在他们第一次读这本书的时候，她就很快认定威尔是她最喜欢的角色，所以她一直在焦急地等待他第一次出现的那一章。杰森很确定她对他有点好感，但他没有提起。如果他搞错了，他不想把关于男孩子的想法灌输给她。她还只有七岁。即使是对小狗来说，这也太早了。杰森还没有达到为人父母的水平，他还没有准备好处理这种事。

“好了，公主，” 杰森读完这一章后说。“今晚就到这里。你明天还要上学。”

“然后跳芭蕾!” 她兴奋地说。她要在明天去上第一节真正的芭蕾课了，她非常兴奋。

“然后跳芭蕾，但首先你得睡觉。”

她有点生气，但还是在床上躺了下来。

*****

“红头罩呼叫BG，” 那天晚些时候，夜巡中途他在屋顶上休息的时候对着通讯器说。“我需要你的帮助。”

过了一会儿，斯蒂芬妮略微有些气喘吁吁的声音终于传了过来。“我最喜欢的新手爸爸，” 她兴高采烈地打招呼。“我能为你做些什么？”

“头发。我需要帮助，丽莎总是打结的头发。我要死在这上面了。头发不应该总是缠在一起。”

有一个被逗乐了的人哼了一声，“对不起，你说什么?”

杰森没有理睬斯蒂芬妮勉强忍住的傻笑，继续说。“丽莎的头发。跟上，该死的。它在洗完澡之后总是缠在一起打结，需要很长的时间才能梳通。你到底能不能帮我?”

斯蒂芬妮只是笑个不停，杰森磨了磨牙。“斯蒂芬，我向上帝发誓——”

“抱歉，” 她说，笑得喘不过气来。“只是红头罩来找我要一些护发小贴士。”

杰森深吸了一口气，努力回想起他喜欢斯蒂芬妮，他不能开枪打她。“怎么?” 他只能咬着牙齿说。

“好吧，好吧，” 她说，终于控制住了自己。“我能帮上你。首先，有一种神奇的产品叫解结喷雾。”

“妈的，有这种东西?” 杰森僵硬地问，“真的吗?”

斯蒂芬妮哼了一声。“是啊，你这个可怜无知的单身爸爸。它确实有效，但是如果你用得太多的话，它可能会在你的头发上留下一层薄膜。根据头发的不同，可能需要很长时间才能把结解开。还有护发素。你得找一个保湿的护发素，让她涂好之后停留几分钟，然后再冲洗干净。我就是这么做的。如果她的头发真的很难梳理，你可以让她在淋浴时留着一把梳子，在冲洗前用护发素梳理她的头发。之后再梳就容易多了。”

“不是吧，” 杰森说，印象深刻。“谢谢你，金发美人。”

“没问题，头罩老爹。乐意效劳。我这个周末会过来和她聊聊，给她一些建议。”

“也许你还可以试着帮忙说服她不要把头发点着。”

“像科莉姨妈那样?” 斯蒂芬猜到了，听起来被乐到了。“这可不能怪她。我们也许可以给她染一个很酷的颜色来达到这种效果。不过这对缠结没什么帮助。我看看能想出什么办法来。”

“她会喜欢的。谢谢，” 杰森说，终于有办法可以尝试了。

布鲁斯的声音从通讯频道传来。“这不是紧急热线设立的目的。”

“滚开，B。这显然是个紧急情况。” 斯蒂芬马上打断。

杰森发现自己笑了。“是啊，一边去吧，B。大人们在说话呢。”

他只能听到布鲁斯痛苦的长叹。

*****

他在凌晨四点左右回到了庄园。他试图缩短了夜巡时间，这样在下午去学校接丽莎之前，他就有时间睡觉或者装修他的阁楼了，但是到目前为止，他还没有完成太多的装修工作。他唯一能做这些事的原因是因为阿尔弗雷德每天早上都会叫丽莎起床，带她去学校。杰森本不想把这个责任推到老人身上，但是在第三次阿尔弗雷德发现他累得在随便什么时间地点都能睡着之后，管家坚持如此。

他的原话是:“老实说，杰森少爷。我现在越来越难分清你和提姆少爷了。你留在这里的唯一目的就是你不必事事都自己去做。因此，从现在开始，我每天早上都会负责把伊丽莎白小姐送去学校。如果你想反驳这一点，我是否可以建议你等到休息得更好，能够把一个句子串在一起的时候再来说，好吗。”

事情就是这样。杰森会夜巡大半个晚上，在凌晨三点到五点之间回到庄园，睡到九点或十点，然后去阁楼拆除瓷砖或者推倒墙壁。大多数下午，丽莎都会乘坐公共汽车回孤儿院，作为一种课外活动，这样她就可以去看她的辅导员，或者做家庭作业，和朋友们一起玩。杰森五点钟把她从孤儿院接回来，带她回到庄园，一起共进晚餐，在该让丽莎上床睡觉之前，他们会相处一段时间。然而今天，他会在三点钟接她放学，带她去上东区上芭蕾课。

说实话，他真的有点担心这件事。丽莎对这门课非常兴奋，他不想让任何事情毁了她的心情。她确实有很多与其他孩子交流的经验，比如与仓库的孩子、孤儿院的孩子还有学校的孩子。但他们都是犯罪巷的孩子。杰森还记得他去哥谭学院上学的第一天——他第一次被一群在与他完全不同的世界里长大的孩子们包围。那时，他对重返学校非常兴奋，以至于他根本不关心其他孩子，也不关心他们对他说了些什么，或者说了他什么。但丽莎只有七岁。她很坚强，但是她永远也不应该和那些刻薄的富家子弟打交道。并不是说他知道他们会很刻薄。

他只是......很担心。

他不知道布鲁斯在他上学的第一天有没有担心。杰森对上学的兴奋程度不亚于丽莎对学芭蕾的兴奋程度。布鲁斯有没有担心过这种兴奋会被破坏？因为杰森现在就很担心丽莎。她喜欢和卡斯一起跳芭蕾。她很高兴能上一节真正的课。但如果她失去了这份快乐......

是的，杰森非常担心。

在去学校的路上，他顺道去了一家药店，花了足足15分钟的时间在手机上阅读了关于护发素和解结喷雾的评论。然后他选定了一款新的保湿洗发水和护发素套装，以及一款解结喷雾，这些都在YouTube上一个非常有用的评论中出现过。买好了新东西之后，他去了丽莎的学校。

“爸爸!” 她喊道，跑向摩托车，扑到他的怀里。她紧紧地拥抱了他一下，然后退后，严肃地看着他。“芭蕾。”

杰森笑了。“是的，是的，芭蕾。戴上头盔，” 他说，把那个小一点的头盔戴在她的头上，扣好她下巴下面的扣子。她兴奋地蹦了几下才爬上摩托车。他一直等到她安稳地坐下来，才发动车子。随着时间越来越接近上下班高峰期，交通开始变得拥挤起来，但他们还是赶到了芭蕾舞教师，还早到了一会。杰森把他的摩托车停在大楼前面的小空地上，帮丽莎下了车，抓起他为她准备的小包。

“准备好了吗?” 他握着她的手问道。她重重地点了点头，他微笑着领她上楼。“好了，我们走吧。”

门通向了一个小接待区，一个黑皮肤的少女坐在桌子后面。紧接着右边是一个更大的房间，里面有很多座位，小房间沿墙排列。已经有几个小孩和更多的监护人在等着了。远处的墙上有一扇大而透明的窗户，可以看到里面还有一个班级正在上课。

“你好，有什么可以帮你的吗?” 那个年轻人高兴地笑了。

“是的，这是我们第一次来，” 杰森回答，走向桌子。

“太棒了！欢迎!” 她说着从桌子后面走了过来，这样她就能看到丽莎了。“我是纳丁，你叫什么名字?” 她问道，蹲下来伸出手和丽莎握手。

杰森已经喜欢上她了。

“丽莎，” 丽莎答道，一本正经地握了握手。

“你是来上芭蕾课的吗?” 当丽莎点点头时，纳丁的笑容更灿烂了。“你来对地方了。到现在为止，我已经在这里上了十年的课了，我会帮着上初级班，所以我可以和你一起上课。这听起来怎么样?”

“听起来很好，” 丽莎点点头，仍然显得很兴奋，但是在陌生人面前有点害羞。

纳丁又笑了，“你带着你的芭蕾装备了吗?”

“是的，在我的包里，” 她指着杰森随身携带的小包说。

“太好了。你为什么不去换身衣服呢？那边有个洗手间，” 纳丁指着走廊尽头的一扇门建议道。

丽莎转向杰森，杰森蹲下来帮她拿出舞鞋、裙子和舞服。“等你换好了，我再帮你梳头。”

她专注地点了点头，急忙跑到洗手间去换衣服。纳丁退回到桌子后面，对着他微笑，打开了电脑。“你叫什么名字?”

“杰森·亨特。”

纳丁迅速打了几个字，然后抬头看着他。“好吧，看来丽莎头三个月的费用已经付清了。在那之后，如果你们还想继续上课，我们就按月付款。”

“听起来不错，” 杰森回答，“你们一般怎么上课?”

“初级班总是在星期三下午，而且总是一个小时。取决于丽莎进步的速度，阿盖尔女士可能会在你三个月的课程结束之前将她提升到下一级别的课程，这样她的课程就会改到周二下午。那堂课将是一小时十五分钟。你可以把丽莎放在这里然后去办点事，但我们需要你的手机号码和一个额外的紧急联系人，” 纳丁一边说，一边递给他一个写字板，上面有一些简单的文件。“你也可以在这里的休息室休息。通常一些家长会留下来，我们只是要求你们不要打断上课。”

“明白了，” 杰森说，在紧急联系人的名字上写上了阿尔弗雷德。“阿盖尔女士是个什么样的人?”

纳丁咧嘴一笑。“她是最好的，真的。我已经跟她学了十年了。她对芭蕾很认真，但她也希望我们玩得开心。她真的很棒。我的家庭并不十分富裕，所以她让我放学后在这里工作来支付我的学费。”

这为她赢得了杰森的好感。“太好了，” 他边说边把写字板递还给她。

丽莎匆匆跑出洗手间，已经换好衣服准备上芭蕾课了。她把她的校服扔向杰森，他笑着哼了一声，把它们塞进了小包。

“如果你们愿意的话，可以在休息室等，” 纳丁指着另一个房间说。“那节课再过几分钟就结束了。”

“好的，谢谢，” 杰森说着，和丽莎一起走向休息室。他拿起一把椅子坐了下来，把她拉到他身边，这样他就可以够到她的头发。他知道她上学的时候梳着漂亮整洁的马尾辫，但是一天下来，再加上他们骑了摩托车，让它已经变得乱糟糟的了。他拿出从药店买来的解结喷雾，把丽莎的头发从发带上解了下来。

“好吧，胡萝卜头，让我们希望这个真的能起作用。”

“如果它有作用的话，我就可以留长发了，是吧?”

“没错。”

丽莎双手合十，杰森温柔地笑了笑。

他在她的头发上喷上解结喷雾，然后开始梳理。这之间的差异是惊人的。“艹-糟糕（Holy sh-crap*），” 他说，一边相对轻松地用解结喷雾梳通她的头发，一边勉强控制住自己不骂人。“提醒我给斯蒂芬姨妈买个水果篮。”

“它起作用了吗?” 丽莎兴奋地问道。

“你觉得我在扯你的头发吗?”

“没有。”

“那么它确实起作用了。”

丽莎的笑声有点疯狂，杰森皱起了眉头。“但是这并不意味着你可以拥有火焰头发。长发还是火发，记得吗？你只能选一个。”

她气呼呼地挥了挥手臂。

杰森梳完她的头发，得意地笑了起来。“说真的，我得买个有史以来最大的水果篮，” 他惊叹道，然后问道，“好了，你想要个什么发型?” 在过去的几周里，他开始学习编各种各样的发型。编发很简单。法式编发对他来说还有点困难，但是最近他的编发技术有了长足的进步。丽莎通常会想要马尾辫或者麻花辫，但是当她穿着芭蕾舞服装在庄园里跳舞的时候，她通常会想要一个发髻。

“芭蕾舞者的发髻，” 她说，他一点也不吃惊。

“那就芭蕾舞者的发髻吧，” 他一边说，一边把她的头发向后拉紧。他在这方面也做了很多练习，所以他很快就把她的头发整理好了。“好了，胡萝卜头，一切就绪。”

她急忙跑到洗手间的镜子前检查他的工作，如果不是他知道这对她有多重要，他可能会觉得这是对他的一种侮辱。事实上，他高兴地哼了一声，把梳子和解结喷雾装回了小包。

“男保姆?” 一个女人隔着几个座位问。她穿着一套瑜伽服，大概比他衣柜里一半的衣服加起来都贵，她旁边的座位上坐着一个年轻的金发女孩，她在不停地戳着手机屏幕。

“你说什么?” 杰森不解地问，丽莎匆匆跑回来，跳到他旁边的座位上。她有些局促不安，显然还是很兴奋，但是没有提到她的头发，所以杰森认为她的头发通过了检查。

“你是男保姆吗?” 那个女人笑着又问了一遍。“这是安布尔，我的孩子，” 她说，一只手轻轻放在她旁边的小女孩的膝盖上，小女孩没有从她的平板电脑上抬起头来。“这里有好几个保姆，甚至还有一个男保姆，” 她笑着说，看起来很真诚。

“我是一个保姆，” 他对面的一位看起来还在读大学的女人友善地说。“我是柯尔斯顿，很高兴见到你。那是你的摩托车，对吧?” 她指着第一个女人身后的窗户问道，他们可以从那扇窗看到杰森的摩托车停在街上。

“是的，那是我的，” 杰森说，感觉有点措手不及。出于某种原因，他没有预料到下午会和其他父母进行交流。他在法律上成为丽莎的父亲已经有几个星期了，他唯一认识的其他父母是布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德，他们几乎不能算数。他对此还完全没有准备。

“哇，” 第一个女人说，从窗口望出去看了看那辆摩托车，又望向杰森。“她的父母一定非常信任你，才会让你带她骑摩托车。”

愤怒刺透了他的全身。他是她的父亲。“我不是男保姆，” 他告诉她们俩。“丽莎是我的孩子。”

两双眼睛都睁大了，从他身上飞快地看向丽莎，然后又看回来。他知道他们在想什么，她们在看着丽莎的红色头发、苍白的肤色，还有他那深得多的肤色，对此感到纳闷。不过他不在乎。丽莎是他的，从所有重要的方面来说都是，而且他根本不在乎她们的想法。

当她们的表情都亮起来的时候，他有点吃惊。

“她真可爱，” 柯尔斯顿低声说。

第一个女人点点头，微笑地看着杰森，从座位上向他靠过来。“我是卡特里娜，这是我女儿安布尔。安布尔，跟丽莎打个招呼，” 她说，轻轻地拍了拍女儿的肩膀。

那个年轻的女孩从手机上抬起头来看了一眼。“嗨，” 她说，并不粗鲁，但也不是特别感兴趣。

“嗨，” 丽莎有点害羞地回答。她已经好很多了，但在她不认识的人面前，她仍然很害羞。如果房间里没有陌生人的话，她就会滔滔不绝地告诉他今天学校里发生的一切。但现在，她只是坐在座位上，用大大的绿眼睛看着他们。

“啊，她真可爱，” 柯尔斯顿笑着，把目光转向杰森。“你叫什么名字? ”

“杰森，” 他回答。她们聚精会神地盯着他，这让他感到有点奇怪。

“你是做什么的，杰森?” 这次是卡特里娜。

“承包工作，” 他简短地回答。他花了一整天的时间来装修他的公寓，这已经很接近事实了。他只是没有得到报酬。

在他们进一步谈论之前，教室的门打开了，一群学生涌了出来，发现他们的监护人已经聚集在休息室或入口处。

杰森认为是阿盖尔的那个女人走出了教室，和一些即将离开的学生的父母简短地聊了一会儿，然后转向那些剩下的学生。“好了，初学者们，我们要开始上课了。”

“到你了，胡萝卜头，” 杰森平静地对丽莎说。她从椅子上跳下来，紧张地看着杰森。

“你会很棒的，” 他轻声向她保证道，把她拉入一个拥抱。“只要听听阿盖尔女士说的话，如果你需要帮助的话，可以让纳丁来帮你。”

“好的，” 她说，紧紧地搂着他，然后放开手。杰森放开她，看着纳丁，她好像正在等她。

“准备好了吗，丽莎?”

“是的，” 丽莎点点头，蹦蹦跳跳地走向纳丁。她们走进教室，门在她们身后关上了。杰森透过窗户看着她们，试图压下内心的焦虑。没事的。她会没事的。

“那么，杰森，” 卡特里娜说，分散了他的注意力。“你说你在做承包生意？你业余时间喜欢做什么?”

杰森转向卡特里娜，吓了一跳。“什么?”

卡特里娜的笑容变得狡黠起来，柯尔斯顿的目光也盯着他，身体向前倾着。“你懂的，你喜欢在空闲时间做什么娱乐。”

哦，天哪，那个有钱的郊区妈妈在跟我调情，杰森有点恐惧地想。这是什么地狱？

“什么空闲时间?” 他油嘴滑舌地回答。“在工作和照顾丽莎之间，我真的没有任何空闲时间。”上帝啊，这难道不是事实吗？

“这么说你是个单身爸爸?” 柯尔斯顿急切地问，和卡特里娜一样好奇地看着他。。

天啊。他希望这件事别被人发现。永远别被发现。他永远不会忘记这件事了。在他的一生中，他居然曾经听到过这些关于郊区芭蕾舞妈妈们认为他是个性感爸爸的废话。

“是的，” 他说，因为他永远不会让丽莎在关于她妈妈的事情上撒谎，即使这样会让他的生活更轻松。

“看到尽职尽责的父亲们真是太好了，” 卡特里娜说，挪过几个座位，坐得更近了。“安布尔的父亲为了工作经常出差。他很少在家。一个人做这些事情很难。也会感到孤独。他整个星期都不在，你懂的。”

杰森对此无话可说。他从口袋里掏出手机，假装在查收邮件。“对不起，” 他说着站了起来。“工作上出了点问题。我得打个电话。” 然后他迅速走到外面，拨通了罗伊的电话。

“小杰鸟，怎么了?”

“我需要你和我同一个小时的电话，而且不要问我为什么，” 杰森说着，靠在他的摩托车上。他可以在这里通过教室的窗户看到丽莎。这个班的学生都在把脚跟并拢，双手举过头顶。阿盖尔和纳丁四处走动，到处调整姿势。

“如果你这么说的话，那就意味着我可以想说什么就说什么，而你不能抱怨，” 罗伊立即反驳道。“你还必须倾听和参与。”

“成交，” 杰森立刻下定决心，坚决不去看另一扇窗户，那里有四个女人聚集在一起，显然是在看着他。

他的皮肤不舒服地刺痛着，他的眼睛紧紧地通过窗户盯着芭蕾舞班。利用这个机会，罗伊滔滔不绝地谈论着一些杰森通常不会理睬的、随机的、毫无意义的话题，因为尽管罗伊是他最好的朋友，但他也并不真的在乎他的朋友打算用奎恩微波炉里偷来的零件做什么。不过，和罗伊谈话总比和里面那些过于热心的母亲们谈要好。

终于，丽莎的课结束了。

“时间到了。谢了，” 杰森说着，站直了身子，朝门口走去。

“你打算告诉我这是怎么回事吗?” 罗伊好奇地问道。

“没门，” 杰森说着挂了电话，把手机塞回了口袋。秃鹫们还没下来，因为教室的门开了。丽莎是第一个出来的，她跑向杰森，扑进他的怀里。看到她脸上激动的表情，他不禁咧嘴一笑。

“看，爸爸！我拿到贴纸了!” 她高兴地指着自己的胸口说。那是一张色彩鲜艳的彩虹贴纸，上面用大写字母写着‘太棒了！（FANTASTIC!）’。

“看起来你确实很棒，你喜欢这个吗?”

“喜欢!我希望下一节课是明天。”

“不幸的是，我们得等一个星期。不过也许明天你可以和卡斯姨妈一起跳舞。”

“好吧，那也不错，” 丽莎说，一想到要和卡斯姨妈呆在一起，她就被安抚了。

“亨特先生?” 一个声音分散了他的注意力。他从丽莎身上抬起头来，看到阿盖尔女士站在一旁。

“请叫我杰森，” 他回答，伸出一只手来握手。丽莎在他的手臂中扭动起来，他让她滑到地上。她抬头看着阿盖尔女士，眼睛里有种敬畏的神情。

阿盖尔女士对丽莎笑了笑，然后又把注意力转回到杰森身上。“丽莎是个优秀的学生，” 她愉快地告诉他。“她已经有了很好的表现，而且她的姿势也非常出色。她提到她和她的姨妈们一起练习?”

“是的，她的姨妈们有一个是前芭蕾舞演员，还有一个是现任芭蕾舞演员。她们都教了她一些东西。”

“我们很高兴她能来这上课。纳丁告诉我你接下来三个月的费用都付清了。你的日程安排是怎样的？你只能在星期三下午带她来吗?”

“不，我的时间很灵活。”

阿盖尔女士笑了。“好的。下星期我们还是在同一天、同一时间见面，但之后我可以把她安排在星期二下午，如果你们有空的话。”

“是的，我们有空，” 杰森点点头。

“好极了。” 然后她把注意力转向了丽莎。“把我在课堂上教你的东西练习一下，丽莎，然后我们下周见，” 她笑着说。

“我会的，” 丽莎郑重其事地答应道，一直等到阿盖尔女士去和另一位家长谈话之后，才带着极其严肃的表情转向杰森。

“爸爸，我知道我长大后想做什么了。”

千万别说是义警，他绝望地想，一边把她的小包甩到肩上，抓住她的手。“哦，是吗?” 他问道，强迫自己的语气变得很随意，一边领着她出门，而柯尔斯顿和卡特里娜正被孩子和阿盖尔分心。“你想做什么?”

丽莎一直等到他们来到摩托车旁里，才转过身来面对杰森，脸上仍然是严肃的表情。“我想成为一名芭蕾舞演员。”

他一下子松了口气，咧嘴一笑，把头盔递给丽莎。“好眼光，胡萝卜头。我们可以为此努力了。”

译者注：  
Holy sh-crap*：杰森本来想骂Holy shit，然后想起来哎这个是脏话不可以对小孩子讲，改口说成了crap

又是作者的有趣评论时间：  
“布鲁斯其实在杰森和斯蒂芬妮聊的时候一直在线，等他们说完了才开口，因为他绝对是历史上最笨的爸爸。”  
“杰森最大的恐惧就是被迪克发现他被有钱的郊区妈妈们包围了。”


End file.
